Give a little Love
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus yells at Grimlock and he runs away based on a song Give a Little Love


**Optimus yells at Grimlock and he runs away**

**based on a song Give a little love by Noah and the Whale **

* * *

Optimus P.O.V

"Me Grimlock want to play" said Grimlock as he stood behind me. I sighed and turned to him.

"I can't Grimlock" I said "I have some work to do"

Grimlock whines and pushes me with his head. "Grimlock wants to play"

"I know you do…but not right now please" I said "I'm really busy"

Grimlock bumped my back and almost stumbled. I just grunted and walked up to him.

"Grimlock…I've told you twice I am busy…" I yelled "I have to get this work done"

Grimlock just stares.

"Now…will you please just leave me alone…" I said "You are always causing me some troubles"

Grimlock just stares.

"Please…now go…let me work" I said as I turned back to read the report.

"Me Grimlock will go now" Grimlock left and went outside.

Well I know my death will not come  
'Til I breathe all the air out my lungs  
'Til my final tune is sung  
That all is fleeting  
Yeah, but all is good  
And my love is my whole being  
And I've shared what I could  
But if you give a little love, you can get a little love of your own  
Don't break his heart  
Yeah if you give a little love, you can get a little love of your own  
Don't break his heart

I sighed and placed the papers down. I shouldn't have yelled at Grimlock all he wanted was to have some fun. I walked around and searched for him.

He was nowhere to be found. I looked everywhere for him. I ran back and forth.

"Grimlock!" I yelled out "Grimlock!"

….

Grimlock walked around the forest and sees Strafe with Bumblebee. Bee climbed on Strafe and started flying; both were having some fun time.

Grimlock looked down and sighed "Me Grimlock wish Optimus will play with me"

He walked further and found Drift playing fetch with Slug. Crosshair was doing the same thing with his dinobot.

Grimlock sniffs and walks further. His head was low; thinking about what Optimus had said to him. "Optimus right about me Grimlock…Grimlock always causing trouble.

Grimlock closes his eyes and tears flowed down.

_"__Grimlock" yelled Optimus _

_Grimlock ran up to him and smiled. _

_"__Come on…let's have some fun and let's roll" _

_Optimus hoped on Grimlock. _

_Grimlock smiled and started running around. They stopped and Optimus sat down and Grimlock placed his head on Optimus lap. _

_"__I love you buddy" said Optimus _

_"__Me Grimlock…love Optimus too" _

Grimlock roars and runs away.

Well my heart is bigger than the earth  
And though life is what gave it love first  
Life is not all that it's worth  
'Cause life is fleeting  
Yeah, but I love you  
And my love surrounds you like an ether  
In everything that you do  
But if you give a little love, you can get a little love of your own  
Don't break his heart  
Yeah if you give a little love, you can get a little love of your own  
Don't break his heart  
Yeah if you give a little love, you can get a little love of your own  
Don't break his heart  
Yeah if you give a little love, you can get a little love of your own  
Don't break his heart

I ran around. I had asked Hound where Grimlock is and he said he had no idea. I just shook my head. I want to apologize to him. I went back and forth around the base; looking for my buddy.

"Grimlock" I yelled

I looked at the others. They were having fun with their warriors or should I say dinobot. Bee was flying around; Drift was playing fetch and Crosshair was sitting down.

I looked down. I feel really bad now. It's not Grimlock fault that I have so much work to do.

"Grimlock" I yelled again.

My heart is racing. I did hurt his feelings; and I feel terrible. What if I can never find him? or Grimlock got hurt somewhere?

What if he never comes back? I love Grimlock…I miss him already. I transformed and started driving.

Well if you are (what you love)  
And you do (what you love)  
I will always be the sun and moon to you  
And if you share (with your heart)  
Yeah, you give (with your heart)  
What you share with the world is what it keeps of you

It started raining and Grimlock stopped and stood still. Grimlock always hated thunderstorms.

Grimlock heard and thunder crack and he roars.

Grimlock got scared. Grimlock wants to go back. But he couldn't. He is too afraid to move. Grimlock thought about Optimus.

"Optimus" yelled Grimlock

I drove until I heard a faint yell. I stopped and turned towards the forest. I then started driving. Grimlock must be terrified; he is scared of thunderstorm.

"Optimus!" I heard

I started driving faster and I stopped. I transformed and started running. I heard the yell closer and I smiled in relief.

Grimlock was lying down; I could see the tears going down his face. I felt like something hit my heart. I walked up to him and hugged his head.

"Grimlock" I whispered

Grimlock just sobbed and looked at me. I caressed his head.

"I'm sorry…Grimlock" I said

Grimlock looked up and just looked away. I hugged him again but tighter.

"Grimlock…I'm so sorry…" I said "I shouldn't have yelled at you"

"Me Grimlock sorry too" he said

"Why?" I asked

"For not letting you work" he said

"No…Grimlock…it's all my fault…is just paperwork…I should have listened to you and played with you" I said

Grimlock smiled "Me Grimlock no trouble for you"

"No…" I said

"Grimlock forgive you" he said

"You are the best…I love you buddy" I said

"Grimlock love you too" he said

The thunder roared and he jumped up a little. I laughed and hugged him.

"It's okay…it won't hurt you" I said

I lay down and he placed his head on my lap. Grimlock then fell asleep. I smiled and looked up. I love this guy. I will never break his heart ever again.

* * *

hope ya'll like


End file.
